When a user requests a web page from a web server at the first time, a web browser (e.g. IE browser) may speed up accessing the web page by using cumulative acceleration. The web browser may store content of previously accessed web pages (including images and cookie files, for example) in a computer. This storage space of the computer may be called an IE cache space. Thereafter, every time when a web page is visited, the IE browser may first look up this cache space. If the cache space includes currently accessed content, the IE browser may directly read the content from the cache without downloading the content from the Internet, thus increasing the speed of accessing the web page.
For web page caching, two methods exist in current technology. One method is called page caching, which performs caching of an entire web page that is accessed. Another method is called fragment caching, which divides an accessed web page into multiple fragments (e.g., one fragment for image data, another fragment for text data, etc.,) and caches content of a particular fragment.
However, since contents of certain fragments of a web page may be related, nested caching may sometimes be needed for some fragments. For example, if fragment A may include fragment B, and fragment B may include fragment C in a nested form, the existing technology will fail to support a situation in which the fragment A and the fragment C require caching while fragment B does not.
Currently, one technical problem that one of ordinary skill in the art urgently needs to resolve is to propose a novel method of processing nested fragment caching of a web page in order to overcome the deficiencies of the existing technology in handling nested fragment caching and subsequent recursive processing.